Talk:Purushamriga
Appears to be highly resistant, if not immune, to Silence. Tifaia 20:57, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Attempted as NIN/WAR, THF/NIN, WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, WAR/NIN, WAR/THF. My mages reported very little trouble landing silence. They could not land bind, sleep, or repose, but were able to gravity once or twice. The NIN died about 10 seconds into fight after losing shadows very quickly and succumbing to a 900+ stomp. Even in that short amount of time, its HP already seemed like it was down about 5%. (It easily got that back with a Healing Breeze a few minutes later.) After that I kited it for a bit on THF, but had no way of holding hate so mages were killed due to their enfeeble attempts and curing. It hit me probably about 50% with moderate evasion gear on and capped evasion with merits. I was able to recast Utsusemi about four times before we gave up due to mages getting killed. Hits were for about 300-400 on everyone. --Claquesous 21:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I've done this a couple times now with the following rune setup: Rune 004 (beast), Rune 017 (supreme might), Rune 094 (lost & found), Rune 046 (dark magic), Rune 018 (might), Rune 075 (force of will), and Rune 013 (great warrior). My friend provided the maze for me (via Duplidoc). He got the drop within only a couple runs using this setup. As for the fight, we did a couple runs with the setup DRG/NIN, MNK/NIN, SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN, COR/??? (forgot his sub), WHM/BLM. Basically just had the DDs bounce hate around. Once he does Berserk, the fight tends to end pretty quickly. There weren't really any problems with this setup; I'd say that RDM/WHM and 5 DD/NINs would probably work just as well. Just make sure that the DDs have Echo Drops for Cold Stare, and mage(s) need to Erase Sonic Wave quickly. Dispelling Whistle is helpful as well, but make sure you DO NOT dispel Berserk. If Berserk is up and it uses Whistle, I wouldn't even bother trying to dispel Whistle, as you may just hit Berserk. --Kyrie 23:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) "When applying Maze Rune 016 (Stillness) to this Notorious Monster it gives it a near Hundred Fists effect." - I just attempted this fight with rune 16, and attacks were quite slow. Only once it used Berserk did attacks speed up greatly. Stomping had an added stun effect, possibly because of Rune 39 (Altered Aggression) being in play. - Ooka 04:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) About stillness I've done this fight with both Great Warrior and Stillness on their respective elements, the rumors regarding the hundred fist effect are wrong, what I've seen though is an increase in the power of Healing Breeze (5-6k hp restored) but might be from something else. My theorie is that the Altered Aggression rune give added effect to the TP abilities of mobs, as that the added effect to berzerk is the Haste effect. I'll be removing the info as it is wrong, also I think any offensive move from any boss in MMM would recieve a boost from Altered Aggression (same would go for defensive move with Altered Defence with defence moves) --Delarius 06:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Video This video guide will assist in preparing you for what awaits. Video:Purushamriga